


IN THERAPY

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Counseling, Couples Counseling, Diane Lewis Is ABSOLURTLY A BAD ASS!, F/M, PTSD, Therapy, War-time trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Dr. Diane Lewis is i an ABSO-LURTE BADASS: smoke jumper,  super-star therapist andcounselor, and 9OH YEAH!) she served in both IRAQ and AFGHANISTAN conflict theaters.SFD vets, including Chief Lucas Ripley, Battalion Chief Sato, Captains Robert Sullivan and TedConklin, multiple Lieutenants, and Station 19 Firefighters Finch, Cutler, Vasquez, (and others)benefit from her unique insights. She also continues to treat trauma victims May Bishop, TravisMontgomery, and Jack Gibson.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley/Diane Lewis, Robert Sullivan/Diane Lewis, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Not Bad People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts), [l_ss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain Sullivan: if nothing else, I'd like you to take this one Diane Lewis-ism  
> with you from today's session: in combat all is pre-forgiven"
> 
> Diane Lewis

SFD Captain Robert consults Diane Lewis, the fire department's resident lead therapist to address lingering anxiety and PTSD from  
his military service in IRAQ and Afghanistan: this is his first session since marrying Andy Herrera.

"...day by day and bit by bit you lose little pieces of your humanity...until you don't recognize yourself anymore...there's only the next  
mission: the next shot...and it doesn't matter if the face in your scope is a hardened terrorist or a civilian who saw something he or  
she shouldn't have..or a child delivering messages to militia commanders, only doing what he or she is told....the kill hole has to be filled...  
and then you don't feel remorse or regret after the mission just...get back to base and line up another body for the kill hole."

"Have you ever told your wife any of this?"

"I'm only telling **you** because you were **there**...you **KNOW** , Dr. Lewis. She...wouldn't get it...civilians don't  
understand."

"I was there. And I want you to listen to this Captain: "NOTHING they asked us to do over there was right. Once civilians became _non-_  
_combatants_ that changed the game-the goals kept getting moved, I recall. And I agree that non-military have a hard time with  
what we experienced. I'm happy to help explain some of your experiences to your wife: I've counseled Veterans and their spouses previously."

"That...would be good."

"I'll email with your next appointment. In the meantime, I'm prescribing you Zololoft, titrated: one and a half tabs before bed. And Captain?:  
my dad, who served in Vietnam told me this when I first came home: the questionable shit we did in the war don't make us bad people."


	2. Why Did I WAIT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Lucas Ripley is another war veteran who harbors deep guilt and regrets from  
> his service. Once his best friend advises him that 'Dr,. Diane is a resource for veteran-  
> related traumas he readily seeks her counsel. His wife Victoria Hughes is 100% on board.

In Lucas Ripley's session, he agonizes over certain actions he took while serving as a Marine with the Australian Defence Force  
:  
"There was a sniper in our unit who...sighted his weapon by shooting at civilians running home before curfew...he um...he s-said  
'my watch is fast' : **MY FUCKING WATCH IS FAST?!**...and I let him do it three times before stopping him....  
Sorrowful tears fill his beautiful blue eyes.

Dr. Lewis leaves him to ruminate for a few minutes while she re-heats his chamomile tea. Then she hands him a villa of vanilla extract,  
which he sniffs deeply-twice-before visibly relaxing. "You served, Sully mentioned..."

"Yes. What _I'M_ ashamed of I don't tell many people...under orders from the Pentagon I certified troops _I KNEW_ were  
not ready to return to the battlefield as combat-ready...one young Sergeant on his FIFTH TOUR begged me to declare him unfit...but 'orders are  
orders', right? He suicided not long after...though not before he... killed six captured Taliban."

Lucas nodded, then said "Why did I wait until he did it _three times_ before stepping in/" in a low voice.

"We're not monsters, Chief: any of us...not Finch, or Cutler or Vasquez...not Johnson or McTeer, or any of the other combat vets within 19  
or the SFD. We did the best we could with the parameters and guidelines we were given. None of us chose those paths and now we live  
with the consequences. There are techniques to help cope-such as the vanilla extract-and medication. Also talk therapy, which I hope is  
some help."

"It very much does help-thank you. I'd like the next available session, please. And do I continue the Celaxa?

"I'll send an email to you about the appointment, and yes please do continue the meds. The time frame for the meds to enter your system  
and have any effect is eight weeks; in two more weeks, I'll assess your progress. In the meantime, I'm considering group sessions for vets,  
also, couples sessions if that's something you would like to participate in."

Ripley answers that he'll think about both options, thanks her, and leave.


End file.
